fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs Kong chapter 8
"Am I the only one who feels that defeats a little anticlimactic?," Delgado asked. " I don’t know" Armstrong anserwd . “I find it satisfying” said Jessica sadistically “Yeah coming from you it's no surprise” said Armstrong The gangs now sitting on the beach. Watching the whole battle on a waterproof tablet, they were sweating from all the intense moments that had gone from that battle, leaning forward everytime something happens like Kong taking a full on blast to the face or Godzilla getting bashed by a building, Miki herself is having a tough time taking it in, as shes unintentionally hearing their thoughts, there emotions etc. Forcing her to shed tears and sniffle a couple of times to, it just comes to show that there not dangereuse brutes at all, but kaiju with feelings of their own. Armstrong lowered his head down to see her. “You ok?” “Im fine..” answered miki as she wiped the tears Is there anyway for you to block their thoughts?” asked Jessica “No..I just have to wait for it to fade” “How long does that take?” “It varies, from hours to minutes” “..Damn..” “Im contacting the GDF for pick up” said Armstrong “Good, cause my mascaras terrible..” said Jess Armstrong brought up a waterproof walkie talkie from his pocket and pushed a couple of buttons, the GDF HQ responded swiftly to the call, probably eager to see if there ok or not. “HQ to Armstrong do you copy!” said one of the contacters “Copy that! Were safe, I repeat were safe, all we need is a ride..that is all” “Copy that general, we’ll arrive shortly” the contacter responded “Have they seen the battle?” asked Delgado “ Most likely, although they had been wary of the outcome of at first, uncertain of who would win or what will happen next, how they might react to their interference” After hours spent sitting on the shore, staring up at the sky waiting for the ship to arrive, a jet like sound could be heard over the distance. The group turned around and got up from the sand and started waving their arms around to get it's attention, but when they saw what it was there shocked, as the plane there waiting for is Super X3! “The hell!” said Delgado in confusion “Since when u ordered the big guns?” asked Jess “Never!! I-” As he was about to finish his sentence, the jet came zooming over them which let out a loud plane noise, which made the group cover their ears swiftly. What followed the plane was two large humanoid mechs with wings, Armstrong's eyes widen, as he knows what they are, there the new mechs everyone was talking about before all of this Godzilla and Kong mess. In a instant, the two vultures landed on two buildings near the blast zone. The x3 hovered in the middle. To see Godzilla staring at Kong with exhaustion and anger. “ Everyone say hello to the big g” ordered Yamoto. At once the vultures energy cannon began fire at Godzilla's face and and large ribs. The monster turned his body to see what the hell shot him, there he sees them in the distance. “ Triggered I see?” asked Yamato sadistically Godzilla with no hesitation let out his breath to strafe the new opponents away, but found it too slow to match the creatures inorganic dodge. They flew away from the burning wreckage to train there cannon on the untouched parts of the city, destroying everything and one onsight. “NOOO!!” yelled Nomura in horror “Vulture 1, keep our scaly friend busy while I-” “Sir, come look at this!” said red glove Yamato looked at the left side of the glass screen to see a airport with some normal planes take flight. “I don’t think so” said Yamato Vulture 2 engaged its own jets and lifted into the heavens in pursuit of its fleeing adversary. The pilots desperately weaved from side to side, trying every evasive maneuver they had been taught to shake the pursuing mech. It was to no avail, The vultures kept coming. At last the mechs was right behind them. With a single blast, The planes exploded in the soggy morass of a rice paddy, tendrils of oily black smoke rising from the burning wreckage. The giant metallic bird flapped its wings, turning in mid-air. It flew away from the flaming wreckage of the planes of innocent souls, to the other vulture and X3. "They will not be able to escape this time," General Yamoto boasted. " Instead they will face full extinction!." The Red Bamboo commander laughed. "Besides,what difference does it make?!, even if they did get away there wouldn't be sanctuary or anything, half the world's a mess thanks to Ghidorah, there'll still suffer and die" The one-eyed terrorist laughed again as he turned away to Col. Nomura. "The Prime Minister did not trust you, did he? He did not have faith in the mechs, for cliche reasons such as falling into the wrong hands,Now he will learn the folly of his suspicions." A blinking blue light shows up indicating the Red Bamboo soldiers finished placements of the mines at the perimeter of the city, where most of the people are nearby ready to go. Yamato looked at the lower screen to see Godzilla chasing him and his team, crushing some people in the procese. “ Set them off” Yamato ordered And in mere seconds a ring of explosions appeared started to form around the city, covering all the remaining citizens with smoke, Nomura made a muffle cry in sorrow and anger as he watched all of them die. “I think its time to show myself” said Yamato as he pressed a button All across the city, television broadcasts were suddenly interrupted. People watched as the image of a red bamboo shoot on a plain black field filled their screens. The image faded to be replaced by a one-eyed man in a white uniform. "I am General Yamoto, of the GDF," the terrorist announced. "Everything will be over soon." General Yamoto paused to allow the statement to sink in. "Our demands are simple - stay here while we handle the monsters, so not only we save the planet but bring the human population down a bit, just for the sake of balance. ” "In order that the people understand the seriousness of the situation, our units will destroy a part of the city. If our demands are not met, GDF will be forced to send Vultures to destroy another part." General Yamoto focused his eye on the lense of the camera, as if looking at the millions of citizens watching the telecast. "People, weep not for your dead. Look instead to a bright new future." The Red Bamboo commander made a gesture with his hand and the cameras were turned off. General Yamoto smiled at Red Glove. "Very dramatic," Red Glove said dryly. "They will listen," General Yamoto said. "After a week, the people will beg the Red Bamboo to take over." "Perhaps," Red Glove said quietly. "Perhaps." The UNGCC helicopter armstrong called for hovered over the ruins of the explosion ward. Miki Saegusa looked down upon the mound, straining her senses to detect any life, as she can’t see Kong yet. At last she smiled and looked over at Director Segawa. "He's alive!" she beamed. The woman returned her gaze to the window as she heard some rocks falling from the east, they turned there and saw Kong, on his knees with the poll out of him. The ape glared about the ruins and to the direction godzilla went, looking for any sign of him. "He wants a rematch I think," Miki reported. The group looked at her, there face grave. "Kongs gonna need a upgrade after all of that... or does he?." said Delgado Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:Fanfiction Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Pages relating to King Kong